The Things You Do To Me
by BookNerd1415
Summary: Rose and the Doctor go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and a ride breaks down and the Doctor gets bored. SMUT! My first smutty fanfic! I hope you like! Don't own Doctor Who. Sadly.


On this particular day The Doctor had decided to take Rose to Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida. Mainly because she had never been and the moment he heard that she hadn't been he insisted they go.a  
"Can we get wizard robes?" Rose asked suddenly. She had seen a lot of people wearing the robes for Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw and she wanted one. They looked really cool.  
"Yeah," the Doctor had agreed instantly. He then proceeded to grab her hand and they weeded through the crowd until they got into the store where the robes were hanging.  
"Which school do you think I am?" Rose asked as she looked at the different robes.  
"Hufflepuff. Definitely," the Doctor replied with a nod.  
"Well, you're Gryffindor," Rose said, grabbing a robe from the shelf that was Gryffindor, and fit him perfectly. He slipped on the robe and did a twirl.  
"How's it look?" He asked with a smile. Rose laughed and pulled on her own robe that was Hufflepuff.  
"Perfect," she replied with an equally happy smile.  
By the time they were out of the store they had on complete Hogwart student costumes on with wands too. Rose however had on a skirt for her uniform instead of pants. They walked straight to the ride in Hogwarts and got seated alone on one of the flying benches. Which was ok with them. They just got to the part in the forest, where they were facing a rock wall and it was really dark when the ride shut down.  
"Rose," the Doctor said the moment the announcement was made.  
"Yes Doctor?" Rose asked.  
"I'm bored," it amused Rose to think about how childish the Doctor sounded as the words came out of his mouth.  
"Then do something to amuse yourself." She replied matter-of-factly. The Doctor looked around, and then tried to kick the wall in front of him. When he couldn't kick the wall he sighed and tried to wriggle around, but all he could do was move his arms and fingers.  
Rose was trying to see if she could calculate when the ride was going to come back on to impress the Doctor when she felt something rubbing her inner thigh. She looked down and saw the Doctor's hand rubbing just under her skirt gently with his index finger and his middle finger. The feeling of that alone sent goosebumps across her arms but they were on an amusement ride!  
"Doctor what are you doing?" Rose asked, not exactly sure what he was doing.  
"I'm amusing myself," he replied, allowing his fingers to go closer to her center, where her heat radiated like a furnace.  
"But-" She started to protest, but slammed her mouth shut when his fingers began to slowly rub at her lips through her underwear. "Doctor we can't do this here."  
"But Rose!" The Doctor complained, going up so that he could finger the end of her underwear. "I can smell you, and you smell so good and your just so.. Fuckable." The Doctor insisted and she moaned at the word. The Doctor never cursed, so hearing that turned her on even more. She wanted to stop him, but at the same time she wanted him to go to where she wanted him most. Before she had any time to say anything she felt his fingers slide into her panties and just barely touched her clit, but it still made her moan.  
"Doctor," she purred, her hands flailing as she lightly grabbed his arm as if to stop him. This touch only succeeded in encouraging him. He pushed his fingers down lightly on her clit and could feel her squirming under his touch. He circled the little bundle of nerves softly before venturing farther down. He stroked her lips lightly, going deeper with each stroke before he was right above her center. She was on fire, and smelled so good. He couldn't resist thrusting his fingers straight into her depths. Her insides squeezed his fingers but she was so wet it was like a slip 'n' slide. Rose bucked her hips the best she could in her seat, forcing his motionless fingers farther in her. This action snapped the Doctor backed to reality. He carefully pulled his fingers out of her, causing Rose to whine at the lose.  
"Sh. Rose we are in public," the Doctor warned with a smile. Rose glared at the open air in front of her and wriggled he hands to try to finish herself off but he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly whilst pulling out his sonic screwdriver with his left hand and releasing himself from his restraints. He put his feet carefully on the ground and moved so that he faced her seat. He then carefully did something with his sonic that made the thing between her legs disappear so that he had unlimited access to her center he quickly ripped off her panties, and tossed them off to the side. He inhaled deeply the smell of Rose and lifted up her restraint, so that she was still restrained but he could easily reach her.  
Rose looked down at the Doctor, seeing the hunger in his eyes and feeling the want for his mouth to tear down her barriers. So she spread her legs apart, granting him access to her pussy.  
The Doctor immediately assaulted her, his tongue taking a huge long lick from the bottom of her folds to her clit. She tasted like the most delicious thing in the Universe. He greedily took another lick, this time relishing in the fact that arise was this wet just for him. He then carefully spread her folds and licked her just so that he barely went into her hole. He felt Rose shiver, which caused him to plunge his tongue into her. He went as deep as he could and then pulled out to circle her clit, then he plunged back in and pulled out to circle her clit again. Rose's breathing turned into pants as he continued this pattern.  
"You're so tight Rose," the Doctor moaned against Rose, causing delightful vibrations on her center as he plunged his tongue into her depths. His pattern was agonizing and delightful at the same time. Rose could barely keep a coherent thought in her head.  
"You know, I'll I've wanted to do today is fuck you. Just push you up against the wall for everyone to see and stick my hard cock into your pussy, and make you come hard than you ever have before," the Doctor grunted, his voice low. Rose made a squeak just at the idea of him doing that. "Would you like that Rose? Would you like it if I just fucked you in front of everyone?" The Doctor asked, his tongue circling her clit with just a little but more pressure. She squeaked again unable to answer. His pace slowed.  
"What was that?" He asked calmly, pulling his tongue out of her, and away from her completely.  
"Yes. Oh god yes Doctor. Please," Rose gasped, and then the Doctors fingers slammed into her and mouth sucked at her clit. Rose cried out sat the sudden intrusion, unable to stop herself. The Doctor's fingers slid In and out of her faster then belief, and oh she was close. Rose's fingers found themselves tangled in the Doctors hair and pulled at the strands. The Doctor's other hands slid up her shirt, grabbing her left naked breast, and squeezing her rock hard tits, sending immense pleasure through Rise's body.  
"Doctor... I'm gonna.." Rose warned feeling her insides bounce.  
Then the lights in the ride came back on, and the Doctor was up and back in his seat, as if nothing had ever happened. They were both fastened and the only thing different from before was that Rose' underwear was still on the floor. The ride continued to move and Rose heard the Doctor lick one finger.  
"Rose," he groaned. "You taste so good." He stuck his other finger into her mouth for her to try. Rose carefully circled the tip of his finger with her tongue and then ran her tongue up the length of his finger. Then she closed her mouth over it and bobbed her head back and forth. He snatched his finger away as the ride and was silent.  
"That's what I want to do to that sonic screwdriver of yours. In the TARDIS, with your hands handcuffed and body strapped down leaving you merciless to me," Rose whispered seductively. Neither spoke, both too filled with lust to utter a word, and the moment they got out of the ride, the Doctor pulled Rose back through the line, where there was an alcove near a sign that read 'Muggle's Only'  
"Oh Rose," the Doctor moaned, pushing Rose up against the wall with a bit of force. "You. And only you," he added pushing aside her skirt and pulling down his pants, allowing his large cock to pop out, erect and stiff as a rock. "Can do this to me," he continued, pushing up her shirt, which had no bra to hide her boobs and planting delicate kisses all over them. "Oh the things you do to me," he finished taking the tip of his cock and rubbing it at her entrance. Rose moaned and tried to force him into her but she failed. He took one if his hands and rubbed at her nipples before pulling one into his mouth.  
"Doctor," Rose complained, wanting him to just plung into her.  
"What do you want me to do to you Rose?" The Doctor asked his voice low. One movement and he was in her.  
"I want you to fuck me, as hard as you possibly can with that lovely cock of yours," Rose whispered, and then he was in her. Filling her completely. They both moaned in relief and the Doctor pulled out and slammed back in, setting that a pattern.  
"So tight." The Doctor groaned. Rose stuck her hand in between them and got two of her fingers covered in her juices. She stuck them into the Doctors mouth as he pounded her and he licked them clean. Then to reward her he reached on hand to squeeze her nipples and the other to play with her clit, rubbing it to the beat of his fucking so that her clit rubbed against his cock. He moved his head so that he could suck on Rose's nipple that wasn't being treated and began to fuck her even harder when he found it harder then the first.  
"Oh Rose. I want you to come all over everything so that I can like it off your body and you can lick it off mine and then the janitor will come and find your cum all over and know that I fucked you and I made you come," the Doctor said to Rose who was already panting harder then belief. Then she let go, she could feel her juices run out of her as she screamed the Doctors name in pleasure at her release. The Doctor knew that Rose never screamed so the sound pulled him over the edge, his cock convulsing against her tight walls. They both collapsed against the wall panting. They both stopped making any noise as they heard some people pass. The people stopped outside where they were, the line was probably getting long again. Rose turned to face the wall for a moment and then turned back around to see the Doctor waving his wand and his sonic screwdriver in front of her face.  
"Let's see if you can stay quiet," the Doctor whispered. He ran a finger through her folds to find her wet again, so he took the wand and pushed it into her. Rose gasped quietly at the intrusion, and the Doctor began to move the wand back and forth ever so slowly. To keep from making any noise Rose bit her lip and squeezed her hands into fists.

"Doctor," Rose moaned quietly. The Doctor just put a finger to his lips to quiet her and turned his sonic on to a vibrate setting that was quiet and placed it on Rose's small bundle of nerves. Rose gasped again and began making little panting noises. She didn't know that the sonic could do that. The Doctor began mooing the wand faster and then reached for Rose's wand and inserted that one too. Rose moaned quietly and she could sware that her lip was bleeding.

"I want to see your face when you come Rose. I bet it looks so beautiful. I bet you'll come screaming too and those people in line will look in here and see me fucking you with these wands," the Doctor whispered in Rose's ear before catching her lips in a kiss as she came. He pulled her through as her walls tightened on the wands and he turned his sonic up a setting to make it even more pleasurable. He released her lips once her body had calmed down and slowly pulled the dripping wands out of her and into his mouth so that he could savor the taste of his Rose.

"Oh Rose," he whispered, looking at her as she lay half-naked, half-clothed, and falling asleep from exhaustion. "The things you do to me."

* * *

The next day the janitor was doing his routine check of the Harry Potter simulation ride when he found a pair of underwear on the ground near one of the spiders...


End file.
